


Blue Flowers and Clarke

by lovely_shadow_minx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, CoL, F/F, Fluff, I Tried, Ontari is kinda like the wingman kinda isnt, idek, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_shadow_minx/pseuds/lovely_shadow_minx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ontari learns that, if she hadn't been annoyed with Lexa's presence before, she was definitely going to be now.</p><p>Lexa just wants to give Clarke blue flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Flowers and Clarke

Ontari sat in the war room, her eyes trained on the war map laid out for her on the table. Her lips thinned and she snarled. "Enough!"

The booming voices quieted, her generals glancing at her warily. Clarke sat on her right side, gaze on her lap. Ontari sneered.

 _Weak girl. She's no help-_ she hissed at the sudden, sharp sting that rocketed throughout her body. The skin near the back of her neck stung, throbbing painfully. Licking her lips, she cut her gaze from Clarke to the rest of the room. "We'll continue this tomorrow. I've had enough for one day. Dismissed."

As the room slowly emptied, Ontari watched as Clarke slowly shuffled away. The new commander hummed.

 _Weak yes. But she is quite attractive. Maybe she and I can-_ another sting, harsher and stronger than the one before, slammed into her. This time it stayed longer, prolonging the pain near her neck. Ontari groaned, hissing in pain.

Clarke glanced back, the faded look in her eyes disappearing to concern. "Commander? Are you ok?"

The throbbing stopped, merely pulsing at the base of her neck as if a reminder that hey! Still here!

Ontari smiled grimly. "Im fine. Just wish to be alone."

Clarke nodded, glazed look coming back as she left. Ontari sighed and grumbled darkly, before heading to her chambers.  
\----  
"What the fuck was that?" Ontari demanded the minute Lexa appeared before her. The old commander stood there, hands clasped together and an amused look on her face.

"You do not disrespect Klark," Lexa merely said, her lips twitching. _"Jomp em op en yu Jomp ai op."_

Ontari threw her hands in the air.  
"You are suppose to help. Not make things difficult."

"I'm not. Simply treat Klark with respect and you and I will be just fine."

The Commanders stared at eachother then Ontari sighed, waving her hand in the air. "Fine. Now let's get to work."  
\---  
Ontari learned quickly that Lexa had meant it when she had said. Every time she'd glare at Clarke, or even had a dark or dirty thought about the blonde, she'd receive a shock so harsh Ontari would almost black out.

Days went by and Lexa taught Ontari everything she needed to learn. Soon, Lexa had relaxed just enough to not be so formal to Ontari. Although she'd only really drop her guard when Clarke was brought up, which was quite a lot.

"You need to get her blue flowers," announced Lexa one day, staring up at the sky.

It's been five weeks since her death and still the blonde grieved. Perhaps, if she showed the blonde that she was still, technically, there...then maybe the dull look from Clarke's eyes would finally vanish. Lexa hummed.

Ontari frowned, puzzled.  
"Blue flowers?"

"Yes. The ones that glow at night. You know of which ones I speak of."

Ontari stared. "That's...those are in a field...home to panthers. You want me to go into a field, risk my life, for flowers?"

Lexa slowly turned, shooting Ontari a dark look that had the young Commander stepping back nervously.  
The decision was made. Lexa smiled.  
\---  
Clarke groaned, hearing someone knock on the door. Slowly getting up out of the tub and wrapping a cloak that had been placed beside the bath around her, she quickly patted her hair dry, sighing as she neared her doors.

"Can I help-Ontari?" The blonde raked her eyes over the new commander.

She stood there, twigs and grass in her hair. Cuts raked her body in multiple areas, dried blood coating her arms and sides. Her clothes were ripped to shreds and, in her hand, were blue flowers.

"Uh...?"

Ontari shoved the flowers in the blondes face, wincing. "Just take them. They're from Lexa."

Clarke's eyes widened, for once her blue eyes twinkling as she slowly took the flowers.

Ontari grunted, turned, and stomped off.  
\---  
Lexa practically swooned the minute Ontari showed up. "Did you see how _beautiful_ she looked? Hair wet and just in a towel. And she smelled amazing. You just have to go by her again tomorrow."

Ontari stared at Lexa for the longest time, before dropping her head in a groan.

_Oh great Hedas, help me._

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it's kinda bad kinda isnt? Oh wweelll...ennnjooyy


End file.
